opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Iranian scientists killed by Mossad
by user 69.131.245.117 There's a very interesting rumor that Israel's Mossad agents have assassinated Iranian nuclear scientists. Iran's Farsi news agency says the Mossad could not have been behind the death of one of its nuclear scientists, because Israeli operatives cannot penetrate the Iranian security apparatus. Right. I think Mossad agents could probably do anything they set their minds to doing, including killing Iranians. Professor Ardashir Hosseinpour, a world authority on electromagnetism, died on January 18 but his death was not reported in the media until six days later. Stratfor.com believes the Mossad killed Hosseinpour, saying he died from "radioactive poisoning" that was part of a Mossad effort to stop the Iranian nuclear program through "secret operations". Mr. Hosseinpour is not the only scientist suspected to be killed by Mossad: A website of expatriate Iranian communists is also reporting that several other scientists were killed or injured in the operation to kill Hosseinpour at Isfahan, and they were given treatment at nearby hospitals. Iranian physicians are trying to determine the circumstances of the deaths, and believe they may have to deal with similar incidents in the future. (source) There is history of Mossad killing Iraqi nuclear scientists: Mossad has been, since 1970s involved in the deaths of numerous scientists involved with the Iraqi nuclear program. In 1980, Yahya al-Meshad was found dead in his Paris hotel room. Over the next several months, two other Iraqi nuclear scientists were also killed as a result of poisoning. (source) Iran denies that Mossad is capable of such an act, paint a negative image of Mossad in the Arab media 'criticizing the role it Mossad plays in protecting the home front, saying Israeli intelligence is powerless to solve the crisis facing the "Zionist regime," and adding, "If the Mossad was capable of doing great things, it should have solved the domestic crisis of Israel."' The official Iranian position on the death of Ardshir Hosseinpour, a professor at Shiraz University, is that he was killed by fumes from a faulty gas burner while he slept, and that his death was in no way connected to his role at Iran's uranium conversion facility in Isfahan, where uranium hexafluride is produced from uranium ore. (Jerusalem Post) Iran says the report is 'merely propaganda in the war for international superiority'. It's possible they are right about a 'propaganda war' against Iran. B. Raman in OutlookIndia.com writes that he believes the United States and Israel have already begun the war against Iran -- at least the PSYWAR part. This PSYWAR campaign has so far taken the following forms: * The recent US detention and questioning of two Iranian diplomats posted in Iraq on their role in assisting the Shia extremist groups. * The stepped-up US rhetoric on the devious game being played by the Iranian intelligence in Iraq by assisting the illegal Shia militias as well as pro-Al Qaeda Sunni extremist elements. * The well-publicised authorisation by President George Bush of covert action against Iranians posing a threat to American lives and interests in Iraq. * The beginning of an operation mounted by MOSSAD, the Israeli external intelligence agency, to eliminate senior Iranian nuclear scientists. * Stepping up of broadcasts and telecasts to Iran by radio stations and TV channels funded by the US and run by Iranian exiles. *The movement of additional US naval ships, including another aircraft-carrier, to the Gulf and the designation by Bush of a senior naval officer (Admiral William Fallon) to head the US Central Command, which is responsible for operations in West Asia. In the past, a US Army officer had headed the Central Command. (source) You can read it all, pretty interesting assessment of the US, our politics, and the Democrats. If the Mossad is behind these deaths, the world may never know for sure. From Right Truth __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 69.131.245.117 Category: February 6, 2007 Category: Iran Opinions Category: Mossad Opinions Category: Israel Opinions Category: Nuclear Scientists Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.